


The Boy in the Videos | Jaspar {Joe Sugg + Caspar Lee}

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alfie - Freeform, Caspar Lee - Freeform, Caspar Lee and Joe Sugg, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Joe Sugg - Freeform, M/M, Thatcherjoe, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Zoella, jaspar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Caspar Lee gets featured in the majority of Joe's vlogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Videos | Jaspar {Joe Sugg + Caspar Lee}

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Jaspar fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I understand that Alfie and Zoe weren't public until August 2013, but they're going to be together just a tad earlier in this story for obvious reasons. I also realize that this probably wasn't how Joe and Caspar met, but this is a work of fiction and this is how this Joe and Caspar met. :) Enjoy!

**2011**

"Joe! Hurry up! Alfie is going to be here any minute!" Zoella shouted from inside her room. 

Joe just rolled his eyes, mumbling a "yeah, yeah" under his breath. If there was anything in the world that was worse than shopping, it was going shopping with Zoe and her boyfriend Alfie. It wasn't because he was a third wheel or that he didn't like Alfie or had a pure hatred for his sister. Oh no, it was because Zoella felt the need to vlog her entire day and everything that happens in it every waking moment. Alfie did it as well, but he didn't do it as much as Zoe did. He also didn't lose all sanity in it either. Joe understood that they needed to do it for their Youtube fans, but he thought that she could dial it down a little. It would be highly appreciated on his end of the deal, especially since he never had any intention on being on Youtube in the first place.

"Joe! Do you actually think that you're going to be leaving the house looking like that? I don't mean to be rude, but you look like a bloody mess!" Zoe freaked, appearing in the doorway of Joe's room. She looked like she was going to be captured by paparazzi - her hair was done up in a donut bun, clad in a sleeveless black and white thin striped crop top and a high-waisted skinny jeans. Oh, and don't forget her usual metallic light pink lipstick. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Joe asked, knowing that his beauty expert of a sister was probably going insane looking at how lazy he dressed - which was obviously done on purpose. He just liked to mess with her a little bit. 

"Everything, Joe! You're wearing sweatpants, for God's sake!" she spazzed. 

Without waiting for Joe to say anything in response, Zoe pushed past him and went into his wardrobe, pulling out clothes of his that she found to be stylish. She laid out a white scoop neck t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "You're changing from that hot mess into this. Also, do something with your hair. You look...homeless." 

"She's a sweet girl, they said. Going shopping with her will be fun, they said," Joe mumbled dramatically as she strutted out of the room, rolling her eyes in response. 

Zoe wasn't a bitch, not at all. She was the sweetest sister Joe could've ever asked for. She just got a little antsy and uptight when it came to things where she got nervous. Really the only thing that she was nervous about was her vlogging. She was always nervous when she had to film a video or a vlog because she wanted everything to be perfect. Joe couldn't blame her; he would be nervous that he would make an utter fool of himself too. 

Joe stripped out of his clothes and put Zoe's selection on and then gelled his hair into a fringe so his hair wasn't hanging in his eyes. He looked in the mirror, feeling much better and cleaner in this outfit than the one he had on before. Not to mention that he thought he looked quite dashing for the ladies he would see today. It was funny that Joe was still single because every time he went out with Zoe or Zoe and Alfie, their fans would always flock to them and Joe would even converse with them since they knew who he was from their vlogs. He had yet for either Zoe or Alfie to include him in one of their videos and for that, he was grateful. He didn't want to be under that pressure like that. Vlogging was enough publicity in his mind. 

After he put on his Jack Wills aftershave, he grabbed his leather coat from the back of his door, along with his phone and wallet, and went out to the kitchen area. He nearly shat his pants when he saw Alfie sitting at the counter, eating an apple. Alfie looked at him, giving me an awkward smile since his mouth was full.

"Hey, Joe," he said after he swallowed the fruit. "Do you know where Zoe went?"

"No. Last I saw her, she commanded I turn myself into the equivalent of a male model," Joe told him, earning a laugh from his sister's boyfriend. 

Joe hadn't really known Alfie until he and Zoe had met when they were just friends. Sure, he had heard of him having a Youtube channel, but he had never bothered to watch it because that would just be a bit weird in his opinion. At first, he didn't think that they would get along very well because Joe convinced himself early on that he wasn't allowed to like any of Zoe's boyfriends because he wanted to be the protective brother, even if he was younger than her. But Alfie was just one of those people that was hard not to like, so here they are, eight months later, being actually pretty good friends. 

"Jesus, Alfie! How long have you been here?" Zoe asked as she walked into the kitchen, her hand over her heart. 

"Long enough to eat this much of this apple and find out that Joe wants to become a male underwear model," Alfie told her, smirking. 

Zoe raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "You're my brother and I love you, but don't do it."

"Gee, glad to know that you support my hopes and dreams," Joe said, faking the dramatics. 

"That's where you're wrong, Joey. I'm here to help guide you in life and set an example. So, therefore, one of my life guidelines to you is that it is not a wise choice to prance around in your knickers in front of dozens of television cameras and paparazzi," she said. "If anything, I'm discouraging this delusion."

"Instead of a beauty channel, you should make a life coach channel," Alfie joked.

"It has certainly been an option," she smiled. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I believe so. I hope you don't mind that I invited a friend along with us, just to keep Joe company so he doesn't feel like a third wheel," Alfie said as the three of them began to walk out to his car. 

"A friend for me?" Joe asked, feeling a bit excited because who could deny a friend to accompany you when you're alone with your sister and her boyfriend?

"Who?" Zoe asked, curious and obviously unaware of Alfie's plans.

"Don't worry, Zoe. I know that these two will get on greatly with each other. It's Caspar Lee," he told them. 

Joe didn't know who Caspar was, so he lost all excitement of a friend. But it was foolish of him to lose it considering that he didn't know any of Alfie's friends other than his and Zoe's mutual, Marcus Butler. He was hoping that it would be Marcus since he was a riot, but he figured that Alfie would've come right out and said that he had planned on bringing Marcus instead of just referring to him as just a nameless friend. 

\----

The car ride to this Caspar fellow's house was rather long and Joe was getting sick of riding in the backseat. If it were an option, Joe would've just chosen to be the third wheel instead of gallivanting across the countryside to pick up some stranger that Alfie claimed would keep him company. But Joe wasn't going to complain because he appreciated that Alfie went out of his way to think about him having just as much fun and taking the time to arrange this. Not many people's sister's boyfriends would do that. 

They had finally pulled up in front of a medium grey-blue house. It was a quaint little place that reminded him of where his grandmother lived. He assumed it was Caspar's and one of his small fears of this fellow being a scary, ghetto-like individual was resolved. Alfie blew the horn three times, letting the boy know that they were there waiting for him. Joe was about ready to tell Alfie to just leave when a boy with a blonde fringe came out in a pink graphic t-shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. He definitely wasn't what Joe was expecting. 

"About time! I thought we were going to have to send a search party in after you," Alfie said once Caspar was seated in the backseat next to an awkward Joe.

"You almost had to because mum was holding me captive," Caspar said in an odd British accent. 

"Well, Caspar, I'd like to introduce you to a few nice people. Caspar, this is my lovely girlfriend and fellow Youtuber, Zoe Sugg," Alfie introduced, causing Zoe to turn around and smile at Caspar. 

"No way! Alfie was telling the truth when he said that he was dating Zoella! It's great to meet you!" Caspar said, fanboying over Joe's sister, which made the protective side of Joe want to make an appearance.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Caspar. Are you from around here? Your accent is different," Zoe asked. 

"Actually, I was born here, but raised in South Africa, so I sound just a bit different from you," he said. 

"Really! That's cool!" Zoe replied. 

After the two were done, Alfie introduced the awaiting Joe. "And Caspar, this is Zoe's little brother, Joe Sugg." 

"So, you're the Joe that Zoella sometimes mentions in her videos and features in some of her vlogs," Caspar said smoothly. 

"Yes, that would be me. The one that she pokes fun at whenever she gets a chance, I suppose," Joe said with a half-smile, feeling slightly embarrassed that Caspar had already known him from the internet. 

"Well, it's lovely to meet the famous Suggs," Caspar said and then turned to Joe. "Ready to have a fun ol' day?"

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on having 1-2 parts for each year that I choose to post. :D


End file.
